AKB48 Members
Introduction 1st - 3rd Generation is what we know as the Original Teams (1st Gen: Team A, 2nd Gen: Team K, 3rd Gen: Team B). Later on, when more auditions were held, all the future successful candidates would take part of a in-training team of members that would work as sub and under for the official members in various activities (mostly the Theater Performances). And finally, when any of the official members would graduate, a girl would be promoted to fill the space. This group of girls was called AKB48 SEED. The term was dropped later on and changed to Kenkyuusei Members (Research Students). After more auditions were held and eventually more generations were created, the Kenkyuusei started to perform by themselves in the theater on their own stage. In 2009 the Team Kenkyuusei was created. Since then, the Kenkyuusei had more presence in the group, even being part of Senbatsu and appearing on TV shows. After the 2012 Tokyo Dome Team Shuffle, the Kenkyuusei rarely subbed for members of Team A, Team K, and Team B at theater shows any longer. This was because those teams had over 16 members, and since only 16 could perform at once, there was usually a surplus of members to perform. However, until the AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri Team 4 only had 16 members, so whenever a Team 4 member could not perform a Kenkyuusei would fill her place. Besides the regular auditions, AKB48 also participates in the AKB48 Group Draft Kaigi to recruit new members. They also had a special audition to recruit Team 8 members. Team 8, having one member from each prefecture, holds separated auditions everytime a member graduates. AKB48 also has Kennin Members, members from sister groups who have a concurrent position in AKB48. However, after the AKB48 Team Shuffle 2017, no sister group members hold Kennin positions on AKB48. Instead, all members of Team 8 are Kennin members, being members of two teams on the same group. AKB48 Original Teams * Bolded names indicate members, which are still active in AKB48 or one of the sister groups * Italicized names indicate members with pending graduations * The members' pictures are of members who are still active in AKB48 and are listed in accordance to the alphabetical order of members in each generation '1st Generation (Original Team A)' * Announced October 2005. * 21 members formed Team A on October, 2005. 3 members formed Team B on December, 2006. Members (21): Bae Juhyun, Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Han Seungyeon, Im Yoona, Jessica Jung, Kim Ahyoung, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Moon Hyunah, Oh Hyerin, Park Gyuri, Park Kyungri, Park Minha, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin, Seo Joohyun, Shin Bora, Shin Hyejeong, Yoon Bora * Now in Team A (21): Bae Juhyun, Bang Minah, Choi Hyojung, Han Seungyeon, Im Yoona, Jessica Jung, Kim Ahyoung, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Jihyun, Moon Hyunah, Oh Hyerin, Park Gyuri, Park Kyungri, Park Minha, Pyo Hyemi, Seo Hyerin, Seo Joohyun, Shin Bora, Shin Hyejeong, Yoon Bora